Turn Right
by timenspace
Summary: Cyrilla Rue must carry her father's guilt. Pity the Master has no memories to regret. Based on Doctor Who RP, however set in the future. Don't own Doctor Who or Linkin Park. R&R? Non-slash.


Cyrilla Rue waves goodbye to her "uncle". She holds back the tears ready to brim in her color-changing eyes. She doesn't want to say goodbye. She knows he may come back with a different face, but she doesn't care. She fingers the silver phone in her hand, knowing that at any point should she need him, she can just dial the number.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
_As the engines hum their own goodbye as TARDIS fades into the Vortex of Time, she separates herself from the person she really sees as her father. Not that she'll ever tell anyone. She's too much a child of Gallifrey to do that. She smiles ruefully at her paradoxical sister, Jazz. And her sister smiles back. "Come on Dad," she says gently. "Let's go inside." She lays a hand on her father's shoulder.  
_There's no alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
_He turns to face her, a childlike smile on his lips. No memories. Cy can't imagine what it's like to not have them, as painful as hers are. He asks often about what happened, but she and her sister have sworn themselves to secrecy of the Shadow Company. At risk of bringing someone who would destroy the Universe, Sam Koschei Tyler's memories must remain locked away as in a safe. Her father. _The Master. _  
_From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies  
_She once had good memories of him being a good father, but it was merely implanted to make her _think _he was a good person, almost the same way he hypnotized her mother. Cy remained confused as to why her family always spoke of the former Prime Minister as "evil" and why her mother's death happened to overlap with her father's._So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
_Until she met The Doctor. He fixed her memory upon her own request, but accidently transferred some of his own memories of his best friend's atrocities upon her. Cy's "memory jewel" from Mum, combined with the Doctor's memories, allowed her to piece together what her father had _really _been like. A monster, wanting to not just take over the Universe, but destroy it, piece by piece.

He smiles insecurly at her. He's stopped asking her and Jazz questions. Cy knows he's probing his own mind, and she's a bit scared of what he might find.  
_what i`ve Done  
_Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean they're aren't those in the Universe who carry his guilt. It's hard for her to call him "Dad" sometimes when the memories flare up of their own accord.

_I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
_Cy doesn't talk about it as much as her sister does. She blames it on the time of the memory transfer, that she has a bit of the Doctor's tendency to not speak of what's on her mind. She's not an ordinary daughter. She's a TimeLord's daughter, and not just any TimeLord's daughter, but The Master's. The one that they only revived to fight in their final battle.  
_Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done  
_Someday she'll travel and have her own TARDIS, but not yet. She really is the last of them this time. She's the one that remembers _Valiant _as vividly as her mother and the Doctor combined. He may have destroyed the "memory jewel" to save her father's mind, but a TimeLord _never_ forgets.

_Put to rest  
_"What did I do?" her father asks for the thousandth time. "Your mind was damaged in the Vortex," she tells him again. But it feels like too much of a lame response. She wishes he would just leave it alone.  
_What you Thought of Me  
_Though she's sorry that he doesn't remember her Mum's madness as vividly as she does, and the knowledge that he caused it is a bit much, but he's really the only family she's got left...besides _Him. _  
_While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty  
_Jazz may have fixed an alternate future, but her job is to keep it that way, and make sure it never happens. She's afraid of losing her sister, mostly because of the Timeline (or the Bubble, as The Doctor often calls it), and then she's not sure how she'll go on.

They've got a quiet cottage in the Highlands now, far away from civilization where the passage of Time is seamless. She knows that The Doctor will probably be back tomorrow or the day after, the only reason he hasn't taken them with him is because of his memories. She caught him touching the console...and almost remembered about stealing the TARDIS...

_For What I've Done  
I start again  
_It's like starting over, for her father, maybe...maybe for everyone. She isn't sure.  
_And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
_She's detirmined to stick it out.  
_I'm Forgiving What I've Done  
_And take whatever comes with it.

_What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done  
_And sometimes, if she's really quiet...Cy can hear the drums...their never-ending beat, and it's then, she thinks she understands.


End file.
